Best Boyfriend Ever
by unknownfanfictionwriterfromny
Summary: Note to self, never lick Jackson's ear, Toralei thought to herself. Sequel to If I Had An Airplane. Rated T for swearing and implied sexy time.


Best Boyfriend Ever

"Oh! Hello Toralei! You here to see Jackson?"

Toralei giggled. She loved the way Jackson's mom was. So nice and sweet. Just like him.

"Um, y-yeah. Is he home?" The catgirl asked Jackson's mom.

"Oh yeah! He's upstairs! JACKSON! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" Jackson's mom yelled up to her half-normie son.

No response. That was weird. Usually Jackson's already down the stairs kissing Toralei by now. Ever since Jackson told Toralei how much she meant to him, they've been inseperable, and by that I mean clingy. They would constantly hang out with each other every single day, go on dates every single week and completely ignore everyone and everything else. They were completely, extremely way too fucking deep in the honeymoon phase. This wasn't honeymoon phase levels of clingy, this was cheesy Hallmark christmas movie levels of clingy. (I FUCKING HATE HALLMARK CHRISTMAS MOVIES SO MUCH I ALMOST HAD A FUCKING ANEURISM WRITING THIS.)

"That's weird. Maybe he's sleeping." Toralei said to Jackson's mom.

They both looked up the stairs to see if Jackson was up there, but nope. Nothing. Not even Holt, which was even weirder. Because usually if Jackson isn't around that usually means that Holt is alive and ready to be obnoxious. But nope, no Holt either, which worried Toralei.

"Jackson! Are you up there!" Toralei said, walking up the stairs to Jackson's room.

Toralei walked up the stairs until she found Jackson's door. She knocked on the door, but still no answer. She immediately opened the door and walked right inside and saw her adorable boyfriend sleeping. She giggled and shut the door behind her. She got on Jackson's bed and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. She nuzzled her nose into Jackson's neck, which caused him to moan.

Toralei, still snuggling with her boyfriend, decided to get on top of him and sit on his lap. She swung one leg over, accidently knocking the blanket off of Jackson and sat down right on his lap. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered to him...

"Oh, Jackson...time to wake up~" Toralei said, in a sing-song voice.

As soon as Jackson heard her voice, he started to open his eyes. He yawned and looked up to see his adorable girlfriend sitting on his lap.

"Toralei, what are you doing here?" Jackson asked her.

"Um, I'm here to see you silly. *giggle* Tired?" Toralei asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I'm so out of it. Last night, Holt had a performance last night and I don't know what he did but whatever it was that he did, it must have been something fierce, because I'm in so much pain right now." Jackson said to his cat-girl girlfriend.

"Awwww...you poor thing." Toralei replied, jokingly.

Jackson rolled his eyes at her, which made Toralei giggle.

"Gee, thanks for the support." Jackson sarcastically said to her.

"I try. But seriously, are you ok?" Toralei asked her boyfriend out of concern.

"I'm a little sore, but I should be fine." Jackson said, smiling at her.

Toralei smiled back at him. She knew that Jackson would over-exaggerate to most things that Holt did and he knew that. She hugged her boyfriend tightly and licked his face. Jackson recoiled away and wiped his face.

"Ew. Toralei, why do you do that?" Jackson said to her in disgust.

"Um, I'm a cat Jackson. This is how I show I love people." Toralei said, smiling at him.

"I know, but I'm not used to that." Jackson said to her.

"Oh, come on Jackson! You don't like it when I lick you?" She said to Jackson. Jackson was going to say something, but he got caught off by Toralei licking his neck.

"Toralei, cut it out." Jackson asked her.

"Ok, so you don't like that...How about if I do this?" Toralei said, moving upwards towards Jackson's face again.

"Why are you trying to find things that make me tick?" Jackson questioned his girlfriend.

"Um, Jackson? That's kind of what I do." Toralei responded.

Toralei moved over to Jackson's face again, planning her next move of attack. Little did she know that her next attack would prove fatal to her.

"How about I lick your ear?" Toralei whispered to Jackson.

"Um...Please don't." Jackson said to her, in a quiet voice.

"Too late."

And that's when Toralei made the biggest mistake of her life. Toralei licked Jackson's ear, which made him catch his breath. She kept licking Jackson's ear which turned Jackson on. All of a sudden, Jackson's breathing started to go fast. He was getting super turned on by this and was trying to control himself.

"Toralei...please stop." Jackson said, trying to keep himself under control.

But Toralei ignored him and continued to lick his right ear. She kept licking and licking until all of a sudden, this happened...

"Do you like this, Jackson?" Toralei whispered in Jackson's ear.

And that's when Jackson lost his shit. He grabbed Toralei and pinned her down to the bed. She was completely taked off guard by this and had no idea why Jackson had done this. She was about to say something, but was cut off by Jackson's soft lips. Jackson and Toralei started to make out for about 5 minutes. The clashing of their tongues and lips excited both of the teens. But then, Jackson pulled away from Toralei and ripped off his shirt to reveal his slim, yet muscular chest. Toralei was turned on by this sight and couldn't resist staring at Jackson. She was so turned on, she could barely say anything.

Jackson then ripped off Toralei's shirt, which took Toralei completely off guard, but she wasn't complaining. She wanted to see what Jackson would do in this scenario and she wasn't going to back down from this. If only she knew what was about to happen. Jackson walked over to his door, shut it and locked it. He then took off his pants and looked at Toralei with lust.

"Take off your pants. NOW." Jackson demanded.

*5 hours later*

Note to self, never lick Jackson's ear, Toralei thought to herself in Jackson's room, which was covered in sweat and a substance which I cannot say if it was what you think it is, but if it's what you think it is, then it probably was.

Toralei laid there and could barely think straight. All she could remember was Jackson taking off her panties and the rest was a complete blur. This wasn't her first time, she had that with her ex-boyfriend, Rocco. But she would never forget what happened today. She rolled over and looked at Jackson, who was laying there, breathless with hickeys on his neck and shoulder, with Toralei's pink lipstick all over him.

"Holy fucking shit." Toralei said to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Toralei. I told you not to do that." Jackson replied back to her.

"I know that, I didn't think it would turn you into a sex god!" Toralei said back.

"Well, there's certain things you shouldn't do. Ever heard of curiousity killed the cat?" Jackson said, in a jokingly cocky tone.

"Fuck. You." Toralei breathed out, looking at her boyfriend with half-litted eyes.

"Right now? You want daddy right now?" Jackson said to Toralei, teasing her.

"Daddy...I mean Jackson, shut up."

Jackson chuckled and threw her a t-shirt and two water bottles. He got up out of bed and unlocked the door to his room. He turned around to look at her and smiled.

"I'm going to go get in the shower. After that, you can get in and then we can go to the mall, Ok?" Jackson said, winking to her. He closed the door to his room and walked to the bathroom.

Toralei laid there, on Jackson's bed, covered in sweat and other "substances", with a smile on her face. She had no idea on how this came to happen, but she wasn't going to complain. She was going to remember this and talk about it for years and years to come. Even if she didn't end up with Jackson, she would never forget this day. She couldn't even find the words to even articulate how she felt right now, so she closed her eyes, held Jackson's t-shirt close to her and said the only thing she could think of...

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever." Toralei said, breathless.

Toralei was so happy to be with Jackson and vice versa. She knew, within her heart, that Jackson was the one for her.


End file.
